


Flirting 101

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, simon fangirling over malec, simon may actually start writing malec fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael sighs, shaking his head more to himself than anything else as he reaches down for Simon and pulls the other boy up again. “That will be all for today” he pulls the bottom of his tank top up, using the material to wipe away sweat, unaware of Simon’s gaze tracking over his abdomen. “You did good but not good enough, even if you pinning me down was kind of hot”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting 101

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, hope you all enjoy it!

\--- Episode 9 ---

“You were good today” Raphael says when they’re finally alone, Simon turns around, puzzled, “Really?” Raphael doesn’t look at him “Yes, I’m impressed that you managed to master your speed so soon” he finally turns to Simon, crossing his arms, head tilting as he asks “How did you get it under control so quickly?” Simon shrugs, moving around one of the fancy gold couches, “I don’t know, I didn’t really think about it”.

Raphael nods ”Fair enough” he starts to turn but Simon reaches out, grabbing his arm tightly “I’m sorry” he says, startling Raphael, who has to crane his neck to look at the taller boy when they’re this close “For what?” he seems genuinely puzzled. Simon gestures vaguely with the arm that isn’t holding Raphael’s. ”Blaming you for turning me, Clary explained so…” He trails off looking down at Raphael earnestly “Sorry”.

Raphael shrugs, pulling his arms away, but smiling up at Simon “Of course, if that’s all?” He turns to leave but Simon stops him gain, speeding in front of him. “And I’m sorry I called you a monster, that wasn’t fair” Raphael looks away, frustrated as Simon continues, “Being a Vampire has it’s uses” At Raphael’s glare he continues “I don’t need my glasses anymore, plus according to you my fashion taste has vastly improved.

Raphael obviously looks him up and down “Well that part’s true” he looks back up at Simon “You suit being one of us, it’s a really good look on you” Simon blinks “Did you just -?” Raphael smirks, pushing past him and out of the room “Your training starts tomorrow” he calls over his shoulder, grinning when Simon protests.

\--- Episode 10 ---

“Dios you’re not doing it right, you’re not putting enough force into it” Raphael yells, obviously frustrated as he rubs his temples. Simon glares up at him from where he’s sprawled out on the floor, Raphael stood over him triumphantly “I don’t wanna hurt you Raphael” he smiles mock sweetly, running a hand through his hair as he attempts to sit up.

Raphael tuts, reaching out a hand and hauling Simon to his feet, grabbing his shoulder as the bigger boy trips, practically falling into Raphael. “Don’t flatter yourself Fledgling, I can take you” he lets go, moving back to brace himself opposite Simon “Use everything you have, all your power, and take. Me. Down.” He gestures at himself and Simon groans, ignoring the innuendo that Raphael so loves throwing around to copy Raphael’s position, staring him down.

Raphael’s not allowing him to use his speed yet, so when Simon lunges for him, the smaller boy notices, twisting out of Simon’s grasp to kick him in the back. Simon twirls around growling and launches himself at Raphael again. They do this for a while, Raphael briefly allowing Simon to think he has the upper hand before twisting out of his grip again and again.

Simon eventually starts to tire out as, unlike Raphael, he’s really not used to this much exertion in one day, he allows his weakness to show so when Raphael grabs a hold of him, fully intending to sweep his feet out from beneath him, Simon reaches back and pulls Raphael forwards, slamming him onto the ground and scrambling to sit astride him, holding his limbs down.

“Aha!” Simon grins triumphantly, breathing hard unnecessarily. Raphael struggles for a few moments but eventually gives up, falling back with a quiet ‘whoosh’ he looks up at Simon, impressed. “Well done, good distraction techniques” Simon puffs out his chest, “Really?” Raphael smirks, using Simon’s momentary lapse in concentration to his advantage as he knees Simon in the back viciously and flips them over, mirroring their earlier reversed positions.

He leans down over Simon “Once you’ve got them down, finish them, or you’d allow them the chance to do something like that” he grins sweetly, eventually letting go of Simon’s struggling form to stand, brushing imaginary dirt off his tank top. And Simon would swear he only stares at Raphael’s arms for a second but when he looks back up the other boy is looking at him expectantly, and Simon has no idea what he just said.

Raphael sighs, shaking his head more to himself than anything else as he reaches down for Simon and pulls the other boy up again. “That will be all for today” he pulls the bottom of his tank top up, using the material to wipe away sweat, unaware of Simon’s gaze tracking over his abdomen. “You did good but not good enough, even if you pinning me down was kind of hot” 

He walks over to the bench, picking up his bottle of blood and practically downing it in one go. Simon squints, unable to tell if Raphael’s joking or not and eventually gives up trying to work it out, storming out of the room in a huff, leaving an amused Raphael behind.

\--- Episode 11 ---

When Clary leaves a silence fills the room, Simon and Raphael still standing, not quite looking at each other. Simon turns to Raphael slowly “Are you mad” he asks, hand stuffed in his pockets, trying and failing to act nonchalant. Raphael cocks his head, looking up at Simon with a soft smirk gracing his sharp features “Why would I be mad?”.

Simon sighs and shrugs, a small gesture that Raphael picks up on instantly “Because I blackmailed you” He swallows, mouth suddenly too dry “You seemed annoyed, angry even”.

Raphael grins widely, “You thought I was angry? Because of that?” He shakes his head, still grinning, eyes crinkled, “Simon no that was brilliant” Simon makes a confused noise, spinning around to face Raphael fully.

“Brilliant?” He seems genuinely puzzled and Raphael can’t help but let out a small laugh at his confusion. “Yes” He rolls his eyes, turning away from Simon “And kind of sexy actually” he adds over his shoulder, casually strolling away from him. Leaving Simon stood behind him wide eyed.

\---

Later Simon appears in Raphael’s room suddenly, zooming through the door without knocking “Hey I heard from Clary, Jace survived, she says thanks” Raphael glares at him from where he’s sat on his bed, reading some fancy looking book. He raises and eyebrow at Simon “And I care because, why?” Simon sighs loudly, “You helped them” Raphael tuts, licking a finger and turning a page with it, eyes trained back on the book “I had no choice” he replies.

Simon looks unimpressed “I thought you didn’t mind that, you said I was ‘brilliant’ actually” he makes air quotations with his fingers when he says brilliant, and attempts to copy Raphael’s voice, though it’s clearly a painful attempt. Raphael looks up at him again, finger still teasing the edge of the book “Did I?” He looks smug now “Funny, I can’t really remember”.

Simon nods, exasperation clear on his face “Really using my own words against me, okay” Raphael’s still smirking when he looks back down at his book, “I remember you were very cute though” Simon visibly stills, and he knows he’d be blushing if he could. “Yeah well” His eyes flick to the door then down to the floor. “Clary says thanks” he says again quickly, before disappearing out of the door in a flash. Raphael lets out a soft “Hmm”, attention quickly returning to his book.

\---

“Hey Raphael” Simon knocks on his door, not wanting a repeat of their earlier mortifying conversation. “Come in” Raphael calls, and as Simon enters he sees that Raphael is still sat on his bed, body still leaning up against the headboard, the same book in his hands, almost finished. Raphael looks up at him after a brief silence “As much as I appreciate you stood there appreciating me, what do you want?”.

Simon shakes his head as Raphael’s words hit him “I know I’m not ambassador to the Werewolves anymore but I’m still allowed to go see them right? I just want to talk to Luke and I’m not going to get shot again” he rambles, wide eyes trained on Raphael who looks like he hasn’t been paying attention at all. 

The older boy lets out a long suffering sigh and fixes Simon with an unimpressed glare, “I don’t see why you want to go to the Mutts” he hisses out the last word “But I’m not going to stop you” He looks back down at the book again but Simon doesn’t leave, and after a couple more minutes of silence Raphael looks back up, obviously irritated “What?” he demands.

Simon walks further into the room, shoulders stiff, obviously uncomfortable. Raphael watches him curiously. “I just –“ Simon stops short, eyes flicking around the room before landing on Raphael finally “Can you stop? Please?” Raphael raises an eyebrow, placing the book beside him, slotting a bookmark in carefully, he doesn’t take his eyes off Simon.

“Stop what?” he crosses his arms. Simon fidgets, playing with the edges of his sleeves “Stop calling me hot” he finally blurts out, carrying on, oblivious to Raphael’s unimpressed look “It’s just I’ve never had much self-esteem so I know I’m not hot and you calling me that when you obviously don’t mean it really doesn’t help” He looks even more uncomfortable now, mouth twisted and eyes avoiding Raphael’s.

Raphael looks Simon up and down, nodding to himself “Who says I don’t?” Simon squints “See that’s exactly what I mean” he flails an arm in Raphael’s direction, stilling it when Raphael rises from the bed. “Why would I say something I don’t mean?” Raphael questions, walking closer to Simon. Simon shrugs “Because you like to mess with me?” Raphael snorts, still managing to look ridiculously attractive. 

“If I wanted to mess with you I’d find much more fun ways of doing so” he grins, still watching Simon. Simon gulps “Alright, good talk, bye” He speeds out of the door before Raphael has a chance to blink. Raphael turns to the empty room “Well if you think I’m following you to that Dog house, you’ve got another thing coming”. He settles back on the bed, returning to his book.

\---

Raphael’s in the communal area when Simon returns, sat on one of the many gold coloured couches, frowning thoughtfully at his phone as Simon strolls in, a wide grin on his face. “Raphael, you’ll never guess what” He flings himself down opposite the other boy, causing Raphael to look mildly affronted “You finally decided to do a sponsored silence” 

Raphael looks at him unamused “I’ll give you five dollars of you shut up forever” he looks back at his phone, missing Simon’s frown. “Forever’s a long time Raphael” Simon quips, ignoring Raphael’s groaned “Don’t remind me”.

“That’s not what it is though” Raphael looks up again, tapping his foot impatiently, “You’re obviously not going to stop so –“ he angles himself so he’s facing Simon and plasters a fake smile over his face, faking enthusiasm “What?” Simon grins widely “Clary and Jace are related! They’re siblings!” he laughs giddily.

Raphael frowns, visibly flinching as he leans back “Right” he sounds hesitant and eyes the doorway keenly “And why is that important?” he curls his had around his phone when Simon replies “It means they can’t –“ he pauses, gesturing widely “-You know”. Raphael rolls his eyes “So?” and Simon groans “So I still have a chance man, it’s not too late”.

Raphael laughs bitterly “You’ve been friends with her for years and she’s never so much as thought of you like that. What makes you think she will now?” Simon shrugs “I haven’t thought that far ahead yet I’m just happy right now” he looks at Raphael, still smiling stupidly. “Dios” Raphael mutters under his breath, standing abruptly and speeding away from the young boy. Simon calls after him, confused, but to no avail as the other boy securely locks himself in his room.

\--- Episode 12 ---

“Raphael!?” Simon’s shout catches him by surprise and Raphael curses to himself, arms crossed as he leans in the doorway, watching Simon as he stumbles into the room.  
Simon’s wearing his suit. 

Why is Simon wearing his suit.

He doesn’t remember giving Simon permission to wear it, granted it’s not one of his best, slightly too big in the chest and shoulders, which of course means it fits Simon perfectly, the colour really suits him. Raphael’s a good Catholic, what did he ever do to deserve this.

Simon’s babbling now and Raphael only catches the end “-and then he practically ran into his arms, well no – running, he didn’t actually run. More like a confident stride, yeah! He confidently strode towards him – Raphael are you listening?” Raphael nods, waving at Simon to continue.

“Well he stalked, that’s a better word actually – I should write this down! Alec stalked right up to Magnus-“ 

Raphael perks up suddenly, what’s that idiot got himself into now? “-And he grabs Magnus by his jacket and just – snogs him, snogs the very life out of him right there, in front of all the guests, at his OWN wedding Raphael!”. Simon’s grin is wide and Raphael can’t help but smirk back.

“I’m not kidding Raphael it was possibly the best thing ever, like, have you seen the graduate? You must have, anyway it was like that, and they kissed for like, well forever but I’m pretty sure it was only like thirty seconds actually but hey” 

He looks at Raphael, wide eyed, “It was super hot and it made me think of you” he gestures towards Raphael, who at this point in time has given up his façade, and is leaning back against the wall with his mouth slightly open, eyes squinting in confusion.

He shakes his head a little, holding his arm out in an attempt to slow Simon down, “Firstly, why are you wearing my suit?” Simon blushes, looking down at himself, tugging on his collar awkwardly, “Secondly, why does Magnus and his Shadowhunter toyboy finally getting it on remind you of me?”

Simon cocks his head to the side, “What do you mean finally?”

Raphael snorts, “You are joking right? Magnus is the least sly guy I know, he’s been trying to get into Alexander Lightwood’s pants since the day they met”. Simon nods to himself, “Yeah that makes sense” he pauses “Sorry about the suit, I would have asked you for help but you weren’t here so-“ 

Raphael cuts in “So you just thought you’d take it” Simon shrugs, now fidgeting with the tie “You have really nice clothes” Raphael hums, pushing himself off the wall to walk towards Simon, circling him closely, fingers running along the broad sweeps of Simon’s shoulders, eyes drawn to where the fabric is pulled across his chest.

He sighs forlornly, “I suppose it was time to get rid of it anyway, it doesn’t quite fit me you see” Simon swallows, unnerved by Raphael’s closeness as the older Vampire continues, “Plus it looks so good on you Simon” Simon starts, pulling away from Raphael slightly, “Yeah that was – it made me think of you!”

Raphael stands in front of Simon, arms still crossed, “Made you think of me how?” Simon starts to pace “Well Clary said that Magnus had been flirting with Alec since the day they met, I mean you just confirmed that” he stops to nod at Raphael who nods back slowly, “But Alec was slow to respond because apparently he doesn’t get social cues”

Raphael watches him suspiciously, “And…?” he asks, uncrossing his arms to shove his hands in his jean pockets, Simon sighs “Magnus said that you’re an idiot, and that next time you should just do this” –

He reaches out, grabs Raphael’s face between his hands and presses their lips together. 

Raphael’s lips part under Simon’s, his mouth wet and warm and welcoming. His hands clutch at Simon’s shoulders, and he tilts his head further into the kiss, pushing back with everything he has. God he’s wanted this so long, he never even entertained the thought that Simon might want it just as much.

He pulls back harshly, still gripping onto Simon, the other boy chases his lips, pulling away with a whine when Raphael doesn’t let up. Raphael smiles at the sight “So the whole time I was flirting with you, you thought-“ Simon groans “Yes” and tries to capture Raphael’s lips again, stopping with a frustrated huff when he can’t reach. Raphael continues “I called you hot!” Simon groans again.

“I know, I’m an idiot, now can we get back to the-“ Raphael smirks, welcoming Simon’s lips again, pressing their foreheads together as he moves Simon backwards, falling on top of him when the back of Simon’s knees hit a couch.

Simon’s hands move from Raphael’s face to his neck, and down over his shoulders until they reach Raphael’s waist and stay there. In retaliation Raphael brings one hand up to Simon’s head, threading his fingers through his hair, taking great pleasure in messing it up. He pulls Simon’s head to the side, deepening the kiss, allowing him room to thoroughly explore Simon’s mouth.

His other hand rests on Simon’s neck, thumb gently soothing along his jawline. Raphael’s taking and taking, and he couldn’t stop touching Simon now even if he wanted to, Simon feels just as desperate, hands digging into the sensitive skin just above Raphael’s hips. The kiss lacks expertise on Simon’s part, but he more than makes up for it in enthusiasm, and Raphael can tell he’s smiling into the kiss. 

He can’t judge. So is he.

Neither of them try to take the kiss any further, the both of them content to just sit pressed up against each other, mapping out each other’s mouths. Hands content to run softly over clothing, not needing to push any further. Raphael licks his lips when he eventually pulls back, eyes soft and kind, every inch of his body relaxed into Simon’s.

Simon’s mouth hangs open, still stuck on a smile, teeth on display as his eyes stay closed. Eventually he blinks them open slowly, looking up at Raphael who sits straddling his legs. “So you’ve been flirting with me for weeks right?” Simon laughs breathlessly, nosing at Raphael’s neck. Raphael nods against Simon’s hair, petting it softly. 

Simon hugs Raphael into him, resting his head in the junction of his neck and kissing the skin softly. Raphael smiles softly but then groans, nuzzling against Simon’s hair. “What?” Simon asks, his grin hidden but the words coming out clear. Raphael sighs “It’s just-“

He holds onto Simon a little tighter.

“I can’t believe Magnus dealt with his relationship drama before I did”.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful, so are you <3


End file.
